The Kingdom of Ozma's Children
by Maya Hachi
Summary: Ozma was a beautiful place until the evil Scar took over. The entire kingdom is in turmoil. The only people that can save them is the children Ozma. MAJOR XOVER FANTASY!


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these copyrighted characters in this fic but I do own Queen Ana and King Erin.

Authoress' Note: I know Ozma is from the Wizard of Oz, but I described Ozma not like Oz but like Narnia _almost. The Kingdom of Ozma's Children_ is my first epic slash fantasy fic. Anyways, enjoy reading the fic!

* * *

_The Kingdom of Ozma's Children_

The Great Change

The kingdom of Ozma is a beautiful and very outlandish place. The whole kingdom was green and lush with flowers with pink polka-dots, yellow stripes, or rainbow colored stars. The animals that lived in the meadows and valleys of the kingdom were mixed with different breeds of other animals and had colorful fur and scales. All of the beauty flourished because of the kind queen, Ana. Queen Ana tended to the beauty of the kingdom by making sure no trees were chopped down or garbage were on the grass. Queen Ana loved her kingdom unlike her uncaring husband, King Erin who despises the villagers interacting with diverse cultures within the kingdom. Queen Ana did not belittle the villagers because they were interacting with villagers of a different race, but she encouraged them and left them be. The queen wanted her subjects to not be prejudice, but to be tolerate of people and leave in peace. King Erin didn't support his wife's dream and ignored all of her words of peace, harmony, and racial tolerance. The king concocted a plan where all the races would live with there own race. After twenty-nine days of planning, the king was ready to carry out his plan. King Erin told his trusted lion advisor, Scar, "My old friend, I have a job for you. I need you to tell all the leaders of all the villages that they need to tell their people that the king will give a royal address about their living arrangements in two weeks. If they don't comply, they will be put to death." The lion bowed and replied, "As you wish, sire."

Scar left the castle to tell the leaders the news. All five leaders were outraged when the lion told them the king's orders, but they followed their orders to tell their people. When the people's leaders told them, they figured out that King Erin was going to segregating them from their friends and their surrogate families. The villagers started to revolt by protesting the king's daring act. Queen Ana caught wind of this from Scar. Naturally, the queen was devastated. She began to weep uncontrollably for the future of her kingdom. The queen started to beg. The queen had never begged for anything even when she was a commoner before she became the princess then later, the queen. She would plead to her husband the same thing, over and over again, "Erin...please stop this madness. End this! Please...I don't want this loving kingdom to rot...Please reconsider! I beg of you..." Every time, King Erin brushed off his wife's pathetic and desperate words. He would say the same, cold-hearted remark, "Ana, I'm doing this for this kingdom's own good. Separating is a good thing. I don't know why

_you're_ so worried about the kingdom's well-being. You are only a_ woman_ and a queen to top it all off. You should be worry about that; let your king handle it." He would leave his desk, walk up to Queen Ana, and kiss her forehead. He would live his study, leaving Ana in there by herself. The independent queen would be emotional drained when she finished talking to her husband. She would usually go to her and the king's sleeping chambers and go to sleep, dreaming sweet dreams about her paradise, but not today. She knew that it was the day before the king's separation address.

Ana took off her purple golden bordered dress and changed into her silky white sleeping gown. She released her long chocolate brown hair from it's ribboned prison and began to braid her hair into two long braids. Ana left her vanity mirror and head for the huge bed. She pulled back the stack of blankets that the maids had put and climbed into bed. Ana buried her face in her pillow, tears falling off the pillow. She thought, 'Tomorrow my paradise will be gone and the nightmare will began...' She fell asleep, tears still falling from her face. Queen Ana will see that same nightmare in her dreams, but the nightmare will become true the next day...

The next day, the kingdom was covered in a thick cloud of fog and none of the animals or plants rose up that day. That was a sign that today will be a sad day.

The people of Gaia, the world where Ozma is found, came out from their small huts and houses to come hear the dire news. Many of the people were seeing the separation as a dilemma for their trade, work, their relationships with their friends, and most importantly, their children.

The adults told their children to go play in the Mizuo Valley, a popular valley that young children would play in, before they reach the town square. The children complied and quickly ran to Mizuo Valley, chatting and playing with their friends; unbeknown to them that day will be the last day they ever play with their friends, again.

Mizuo Valley was where once Queen Ana herself created by playing her flute that she obtained by Baton, an oracle from Animu, the town where all people of the anime race resided, that sold it to Queen Ana. It was lush and green like all the rest of Ozma was. It was in a way...ideal to the queen's dream paradise.

On that foggy day, the queen walked to the valley on foot, hiding herself in a long black hooded cloak that she bought secretly so she could go play with the children in Mizuo.

She made it up to the big hill where she could over look the children as they played. A smile tugged on the corners of Queen Ana's beautiful face when she saw Ichigo Kurosaki of Animu and Simba of Disney Shire, the village where the Disney race lived, running and trying to tag each other. That beautiful scene made Queen Ana shed a tear of sadness. She said softly to herself, "Enjoy this little moment, children. Your happiness will be gone shortly..."

End of Chapter 1


End file.
